The Unexpected Heroes
by Death Fury
Summary: Crashing in the heart of the Fire-Nation was a mistake, a year of torture and slavery was all I could take. I broke out. I search for the Avatar to bring an end to the War that the Fire Nation started. Ozai wants my head on a platter as well. I look for allies and am on the look out for enemies as well. Friend and Foes friends will become foes and foes will become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back again with yet another story, this one takes place as either a sequel or an in-between to my story '****An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away****' You do not need to read the story to enjoy this one.**

**This is my first Avatar the Last Air-Bender story please tell me how you liked it!**

**Special thanks to 'Killed Streaks' for the idea!**

**I own nothing still!**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

It has been one year since I crash landed here in the chain of islands known as the Fire Nation, it has been twelve months as a slave to the house of Ozai, the ruler of the nation. They have not fed me in months, and I have been forced to keep my healing slow otherwise it would raise suspicion.

I have been able to piece together some things about this world, it was divided into about four nations, or it was, there was the Fire Nation who could control fire, there was the Earth Kingdom where people could control stone and earth, and the Water Tribes and Swamp Folks who could control water, there was a fourth but they were slaughtered, the Air Nomads.

I was unable to read their language, but they did speak basic that I could understand.

I sighed as I sat in my cell awaiting my guards to escort me to the palace where Ozai or his daughter would question me where I came from, and I would tell them something along the lines of 'Beyond the Stars', or 'Not from this world', and they would beat me and torture me, and I would not let a single scream out.

Who am I?

I am Peter Perseus Parker, the former Jedi, Bounty Hunter, formerly The (Unexpected) Ultimate Spider Man.

I chuckled to myself and muttered "How the mighty have fallen." I sat in the cell that was barely large enough for me to stand, there were no windows or doors, Earth-Benders opened a hole in the wall and brought me to Palace again and everything repeated as it has been for the past fifty-two weeks.

It could have been worse, and I would rather not think of it being worse, knowing the Parker Charm and how it works…

However today was different, Ozai seemed to be in a better mood, he asked me in a regal tone, "Have you heard of the Avatar?"

I shook my head and said to him trying not to piss him off again and getting shocked by lightning, though I would prefer Lightning over Fire, I am used to Force Lightning, but fire is harder to defend against. I said, "No I have not, who or what is an Avatar?"

He looked down at me from his throne and said "A person who can bend all four elements and their extended parts. They are to bring balance to the Spirit World and the Four Nations."

I gave him a nod and said "Fire Lord, what does this have to do with me? I am a stranger in a strange land. I know nothing except what I have overheard or was told." I half lied to him, I was able to use the Force to look around the war-torn world, I could sense the Dark Side burning and the destruction of nature.

Ozai said to me in a knowing tone, "I know you should be dead. The poison should have killed you weeks ago."

I mused to myself in my head _'…and that was why my spider sense and the Force was warning me about…'_ I shrugged and said, "I do not know what to tell you, maybe I am immune to poisons." I knew I actually was immune to most venoms and poisons and toxins, plus I had a healing factor and an enhanced metabolism.

Ozai said with a shark-like grin "Yes or perhaps you are able to purify it using chi."

I knew what Chi was, and I knew how to use it to an extent due to my old friend Danny Randle, also known as the Immortal Iron Fist. He taught me how to use it to aid in healing, strengthen my body and to relax. I shrugged and said to him, "Perhaps you are correct, I maybe using Chi, or maybe you are wrong."

He glared at me with fire in his eyes as he said to me, "Insolent Insect!" He waved his hands in a circular motion and shot a powerful bolt of lightning that hit me in the chest knocking me back into the wall, cracking the stone.

I groaned and glared at him with loathing and anger, but I did nothing… yet.

The Fire Lord smirked and said to me coolly, "You survived yet another attack, most would have died from the first attack let alone this one…"

I wanted to kill him, but I could feel the Force warning me not to, at least not yet.

He shot lightning again this time at my head knocking me out cold.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt something different in the Force, I felt as if there was another Chosen One, I knew that the Avatar was awaken or was born.

I knew I would have to make my break for it soon, or else the window of opportunity would close before it truly opened.

I closed my eyes as I focused on the wall in front of me, I sensed two guards just outside, one Fire-Bender and one Earth-Bender, I used the Dark Side of the Force to drain them of their life force, turning them to dust and giving me some much needed strength as with one powerful Force Push I knocked a hole in the wall, I quickly used my Spider Sense and the Force to guide me to the nearest sea facing wall, I lowered my shoulder and run full speed into the wall, with a sickening **CRUNCH** my shoulder dislocated but I made a hole just big enough for me to wiggle through.

I popped my shoulder into place and began to ran towards the harbor, I was going to steal a boat and head south, that was wear I sensed I was needed.

I reached my hands out using the Force, though it must have looked like I was hugging air until three light sabers flew into my arms, they were made out of Phrik, Cortosis and Mandalorian iron also known as Beskar. The three most indestructible material that can block a Light Saber.

I put them on my hips as I summoned my suit, it was all black with a deep blue spider on the chest and back.

I stole a small fishing boat and began to sail south.

After I took the fishing boat I headed south, I knew they would expect me to head north or west to go to the Earth Kingdom, so I went the opposite direction hoping to throw them off my trail, as well as heading south would also bring me to my destiny. I could sense the Force guiding me there.

I was glad I made my suit able to keep me warm on Hoth, because it was freaking cold here at the South Pole. I kept my mask and suit on to keep me warm until I would arrive there. Once I got there, I would be forced to take off my mask, I could change my suit to just be a plain black suit, I really wish I was able to get my armour from the ship, but alas I was lucky to even make it to shore with my light-sabers.

I sighed and shook my head as I looked out to see a storm coming towards me and my little boat, I really hoped that it would not sink, if it did I was not sure I could survive the cold long enough to swim anywhere. I shuddered at the thought, I did not leave just to die here, I still had to get back to my Wife Ava Parker.

I closed my eyes and used the Force to push the boat forward faster, but the weather stood there ominously.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Well how did you like the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it, what would you like to see next? What would you like to happen?**

**Death Fury signing off for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to ****Mike DiMartino and ****Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee)**

**Special Thanks to "The Story Shadow" for helping me with this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

** Thank you "Pinkusa" for your review as well; Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Thank you "Mogor" for your review as well; Well I hope that this is soon enough.**

**Thank you "Rushstar32" for your review as well beginning are mot my strong suit. It may be a while before Peter meets with the Aang Gang.**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**_(_****Flash Back)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

_'I knew I should have used my own ship!'__ I thought to myself as Vulture Droids was shooting the ship I used was the _**V-19 Torrent Star-Fighter. **_The V-19 was unique in that it had two pairs of folding air-foils (S-foils) that gave the ship added maneuverability and provided pilots with easy access to the cockpit's sliding canopy. The lower, hinged S-Foils coupled with enhanced repulsor-lift engines, made the V-19 an exceptional vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) fighter._

_It was my own commissioned shipped given to me by the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR)._

_I had my Mandalorian Armor set off to the side, I would have been wearing it, but it was too restrictive for the current mission I was on, or it would have been had I not been set up to fail, to die. It was a trap._

_I made sure my suit and mask were on as I charged up the Hyper-Drive up as I was going to make an uncharted jump using a damaged Hyper-Drive Engine. I felt something in my gut, pulling me as I jumped to Hyper-Space._

_I felt a shift in the Force as I jumped into the Hyper-Space, but instead of the usual blue and white swirl, I was greeted by a green and red swirling, the ship rattled and shook, the computer said 'Ship in critical condition. Destruction inevitable.'_

_I cursed my luck and the Parker Charm as I was pulled out of the Hyper-Space, but I could feel something was off, but I had no time to worry about that because the ship was going down. _

_I saw a planet that had pulled me out of Hyper-Space, and the said planet was also pulling the damaged ship into its atmosphere as gravity took hold._

_I growled and cussed up a storm as I was pulled down, my ship's life-support system went down as did all function on it, the only thing working was the manual piloting stick. _

_The ship was going down too fast, I grabbed my Light Sabers and clipped them to my waist as the widow broke sucking me out of the starship, I saw my ship with all of my supplies and extra weapons and armor hit the water._

_I groaned as I saw the water, with no land in sight this was going to be a long swim, I made web-parachute and began to slow down I gently touched the water, I cut myself free from the web-chute. I saw my ship sink beneath the waves, I locked its location in my mind and my spider-sense, I could feel my armor going down hundreds of feet until it settled on the bottom of the sea._

_It was much too deep for me to swim without my rebreather, that happened to be on the bloody ship! I sighed in defeat and began to swim towards the sun, I could not tell which direction it was coming from, but I knew it would keep me from swimming in circles._

* * *

**_(Line Break)_**

**_(Time Skip: A Few Days Later)_**

**_(Flash Back)_**

**_(Peter's Point of View)_**

* * *

_I had been swimming for too long, I was exhausted, I could barely keep my head above the water, even with my stamina and my healing factor and the Force Enhancements I was using, I was not immortal, I was still human. I was getting too tired to go on._

_I tried to move my legs, but it was too much, I slowly sunk beneath the waves I held my breath refusing to give up, but slowly darkness crept into the edges of my vision. I wanted to fight more, but I had nothing left in, not even the love of my life was enough to keep me fighting. _

_I exhaled one last time before I inhaled getting water into my lungs, I began to cough, but it only got more water in my lungs, making me sink even faster than before._

_Slowly everything turned black, and I felt numb, and I knew nothing._

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: A few Weeks Later)**

**(Flash Back)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

_My lungs began to burn again, I started to throw-up and cough as I came too._

_I looked around and saw I was on an old fishing boat, I was stuck in the net, caught like a fly in a spider's web. I continued to cough and gag._

_The people around me were dressed differently than what I thought was normal, but they were at least humans. They were wearing red and black clothes. They all looked at me in fear, and I felt weak, I could feel my strength coming back to me slowly. A few of them formed fire in their hands and shooting it at me like a flame-thrower making me jump back as I felt a ping of fear from my counter-part, I shrugged it off and chalked it up to my spider sense making me jump out of the way._

_One of the heavier set man said to me, "Surrender…"_

_I groaned and threw-up more water, making me curious just how long was I out?_

_I nodded my head and raised my hands above my head and said in a weak voice, "I surrender, my ship sunk, and I had been stranded for days… please take me to land."_

_They spoke to each other in hushed tones and in another language that sounded either Chinese or Japanese. After a few moments, my spider-sense went off again, but I was too tangled in the net to dodge the oar slap to the head, stunning me as I laid on my back, a muscular man said in a thick accent, "You stupid spy."_

_I opened my mouth to protest, but a jabbed me in the head with the butt-end of the oar knocking me out again._

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Present)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

The storm made me afraid of capsizing in the little fishing boat, I then realized it was the same boat that brought me to the so-called Fire-Nation.

A large waved breached the starboard side of the ship hitting me in the chest with water knocking me off of my feet and panic set in as I hit the other side of the boat nearly going over the side, I gripped my hand on the side-railing so hard that the wood splintered into my hand, but I hardly felt it due to the adrenaline surging through my veins.

I used the Force to keep the boat steady, but it was much more taxing than it usually was, but I was able to manage it.

The storm lasted for a few hours, and by the time it was done, I was utterly tired and exhausted. I took off my mask and tasted the cold salty air, I knew I was getting closer to the South Pole. I leaned back against the main pole and closed my eyes as I muttered, "I just need a little sleep… a ten-minute power nap is all I need." I allowed myself to fall into a sleep with my mask off.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: 12 days later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

The next thing I knew, my spider-sense went off waking me up. I was groggy from sleep but managed to jump to my feet and look around, the cold air making me want to hibernate. I fought the urge to sleep. As I put my mask back on sealing in the warmth and locking out the cold.

Slowly I woke up more, a few moments later, I honestly woke up, truly woke up. I felt more invigorated, rejuvenated, and recharged. I stretched out my back, and a few pops and cracks could be heard.

I looked ahead and saw in the distance some icebergs. I muttered, "I am already sick and tired of this ice and everything. I hope this wooden boat lasts longer than my patients."

I stayed awake for a couple of days as I sailed and rowed towards the South Pole. I realized quickly that I could not stay awake forever, so I only traveled during the day, and I slept at night.

It took about eight weeks of traveling, but I saw a few igloos and some smoke. I smiled slightly and muttered to myself, "Where there is smoke, there is typically fire and people."

I purposely hit an iceberg sinking the ship as I used the Force to force the vessel under the sea. I then jumped onto the icecap and jumped from iceberg to ice-chunk until I was on the main icecap, the so-called ground. I was just glad I was on something solid, firm, something that did not move with every wave, each gust of wind for the first time in months.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. ****Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. **

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

_**Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!**_

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to Mike DiMartino and Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee), and ****I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Special Thanks to "The Story Shadow" for helping me with this chapter, he wrote a good chunk of it. You should also check out his stories, he is an amazing author.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

**(Time Skip: Six Months Later)**

It has been several months since I got here, though I slept most of that time. I sleep about sixteen hours a day; I hunt for about six hours and I help out around the little community the rest of the time. I hate the cold, almost as much as I hate the water, my counter-part hates it more than me. I shivered slightly as I stood over a hole in the ice knowing a type of seal was going to pop up out of the hole in the ice, but I had to wait and not move. I had a spear in each hand with a barbed end to once I got it into the blubber it would not easily escape. I stood still as a snowman and my suit was white with a baby blue spider on the chest and back making me nearly invisible as I breathed slowly as I stared intently at the hole, I had been waiting for an hour, but I had covered all of the other holes with webbing and ice and I had not sensed any vibration. I refused to sigh as I narrowed my eyes in frustration, I was glaring at the ice as I was still cold despite wearing my own suit, I should have accepted the parka Gran-Gran offered me, but I was going hunting. She was older than I was and seemed to have accepted me in the first week or so. I saw the water ripple, I thrust my spear faster than even I could see it and I felt it hit something, I thrust the other spear slower this time as I used the Force to pick it up out of the water and put the large tiger-seal onto the ice. It was dead from a spear wound to the heart and to the head. I licked my lips hungrily as I was tempted to eat this thing here and now, but I had a duty to provide for the village, no matter how small it was. I sighed and slung the Tiger-Seal over my shoulder and marched back towards the village. As I was about three hundred paces away Gran-Gran's granddaughter run up to me, she was about sixteen years old and her brother Sokka was about eighteen years old. I looked to be about twenty-five, maybe twenty-six.

Katara was glad to see me as she hugged me tightly, I sighed and said "Kat, can you get the fire started please?"

She grinned up at me and said, "It has been burning since you left, you almost always come back with something, usually something big."

Katara sighed softly and glanced at her brother's fishing boat.

"I wish he would learn that I can help too. I can do much more than cook dinner and fix clothes," she said.

I sighed and said to her, "You are special, a Water-Bender from the Southern Water Tribe. The first one in over a decade if I remember right. You have natural and raw talent. But it is unrefined, and it needs work. But if you keep practicing you can become better."

She and I continued to talk the small talk as we walked towards the few igloos. They reminded me of the Inuit and the Yupik I believe.

I dropped the seal on the ice next to the fire and said, "I am going to check up with Sokka."

Katara nodded her head as she began to process the tiger-seal by gutting, skinning and drawing up the animal into manageable pieces, the smell of the fresh blood made my stomach churn with hunger. I shrugged off the hunger and sped up my walk to a jog to get to Sokka faster. It took me around ten minutes to get to the edge of the ice of where Sokka's boat was. I sighed and sat down as I saw his boat with him fishing, from the looks of it he had not had much luck. He was glaring at the water as he threw his spear with a line made up of a tiger-seal's intestine. He quickly pulled the spear back to himself with a rather large Cod like fish on the other end of the spear.

He grinned at it and chuckled, "I am still of use."

Sokka and I or rather Sokka hasn't trusted me too much for the first couple of months, but now he sees me as both a competitor and as a rival. I see him as a younger brother or even a son because of my mental age.

I sighed and shook my head as I called out to him, "Hey Sokka, dinner will be ready soon, and nightfall will begin soon!"

He jumped and almost lost his fish but managed to drop his spear into the boat.

Sokka glared at me and said, "I am aware of the time Spider."

I sighed and said to him in a tired voice, "Please call me Peter, only when we are in battle or something like that call me that."

Sokka rolled his eyes.

I shook my head and said, "We are having Tiger-Seal steak and with your fish, we can have fish-soup."

Sokka smiled a little and said as he began to row towards where I was standing, "Sounds good, I'm starving!"

I snorted amused and said to him poking his lean belly, "You always are hungry, it is a wonder you do not become as big as one of those seals yourself with all of the food you eat."

He swatted my hand away and said in a proud tone, "I am a warrior, the best in the village," but then glared at me and said, "… or I was until you came."

I sighed and rolled my eyes and then said to Sokka, "Come on dude, we train, and you are getting better."

He glowered at me and huffed as he said, "You beating me in less than a minute is not training!"

I shrugged and said, "That was the first time. You were bragging about being the best fighter, I was putting you in your place."

He huffed and shook his head and said, "Whatever."

The two of us walked in silence for the rest of the hour an hour walk back to the village with him carrying two fish and his spear.

I yawned and muttered as we approached the igloos, "I hate the cold, it makes me want to hibernate."

I felt my counter-part mutter mentally to me, 'You have no idea what it would do to me.'

I snorted amused and thought back to him, 'You would likely go into a coma or something like that.'

I could feel the mental stink eye he was giving me making me amused, we both knew I was right about the subject. I was more human than he was and therefore had more warmth, though he was more powerful than me, his vulnerability balanced out that strength.

I heard something that began making me look around. I saw a snowball fly towards me, I rolled my eyes playfully not that anyone saw it from underneath my mask, I allowed it to hit me. I smiled a little as I bent down and made a snowball and I threw it lightly at the young boy who threw it at me. I hit him in the back of the head as he ran away, making him trip and fall. I heard his laughter as he got up and grinned as Sokka and me. I sighed not wanting to deal with this, but they reminded me of my own children, I hoped they were doing well, but I have not seen them since I came in this world which was about two years ago. I have been here at the South Pole for about six months. From what I was told it was about winter where the sun did not shine for a few months.

Katara ran towards Sokka and me and hugged Sokka and said in a kind sisterly tone, "I missed you Sokka, I see you caught dinner tonight."

She smiled brightly as she took the fish and began to prep them for dinner.

I yawned again and muttered, "Come get me when it is dinner time."

Sokka grunted at me but nodded his head. I sighed I knew he trusted me after showing all of the village my scars from the Fire-Nation, the burns, and the electricity scars. That was when we all learned that Katara was a natural healer. She accidentally put some ice on my back with her hand on it where it began to glow a whitish color. I then allowed myself to slowly fade the scars. I made it to my own little igloo and cuddled up with my fur blankets and closed my eyes as I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

**(Dreamscape)**

* * *

I woke up with a start as I saw men in red Japanese-like armor beginning to attack a village, no, a temple. I saw people wearing robes and tunics, bright orange and yellow colors. I looked up and saw a sun and what looked like to be a comet burning in the sky. I whipped around and saw the soldiers killing the monks with extreme prejudice. I saw them shoot and control fire, so I knew who these guys were from the Fire-Nation. I wanted to help, but I seemed to be frozen in place. The monks were valiantly fighting back with hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, and whirlwinds, but the Fire-Benders' powers were too greatly enhanced. The soldiers seemed to have even more strength than normal as if they were empowered by the comet's energy.  
A soldier wearing spiked armor looked at me and charged with his spear raised to strike me down, as he lunged at my heart I fell back. I landed on a hill overlooking a massive city, far bigger when compared to the South Pole's village. I saw it being razed to the ground with a red flag draped over the eastern side of the wall with flames lighting up the symbol on it. I tried to move but was unable to do so, but the land zipped forward too fast for me to comprehend what I saw, but the images were of dead bodies littering the streets the scent of rotting and burnt flesh filled my nose and lungs making me sick to my stomach. I saw a boy no older than maybe four-teen with a blue arrow on his head and he was in the same garments that the monks were wearing. He was on top of a six-legged bison-like beast that had a beaver-like tail black horns. It was mostly white with a brown arrow on its head. The boy looked at me in the eyes with his whitish-blue glowing eyes, his tattoos were also glowing as he stared me down. I felt mesmerized and awe-struck for some reason by the sight of him.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

**(In Reality)**

* * *

I snapped my eyes open panting, my heart was racing and pounding in my chest as I tried to catch my breath, my stingers were bare dripping with venom as I calmed myself down.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as I muttered to myself, "It was just a dream... but it felt so real... I could feel the pain and death of them..."

I sighed and wearily shook my head unsure of what to think of it. It would not be the first time that I had a dream about a plausible future or the distant past. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes again, the boy standing in my mind's eye before he began to fade from my mind as if he was a gust of wind and I was gasping for air.

I shook my head again and muttered, "Just a dream..." I paused and then added, "I hope..."

Katara came into the igloo at that moment and asked, "You hope what?"

She was smiling at me with her signature bright smile, her raven dark hair cascaded down to her shoulders as her warm blue eyes looked into the lenses of my mask.

I shrugged and said deflecting the question "Is supper ready?"

She smiled and said, "Yup, I came to fetch you." She paused and said, "Are you going to sleep after dinner or are you going to try to learn to read and write with me and Gran-Gran?"

I chuckled softly and said to her, "I think I had enough sleep, for now. I think that maybe you and Gran-Gran teaching me how to read and write is more important long term."

I stood up and lifted my mask up and off of my face, my medium length brown hair fell across my forehead as my icy-blue eyes looked around the igloo making sure everything was in its place.

I smiled a little as I stood up, hunched over in my small igloo as I said to her with a smile, "Come on Katara, let's go get some dinner before Sokka eats it all."

She laughed a little and nodded her head as she shook her head amused as she turned to leave first. I watched her leave the igloo, I sighed as I put on a parka and crawled out of the Igloo. I was hit with a blast of cold air the moment I left the warmth of my igloo. I shivered and thought about putting my mask back on, but I knew it would be impolite to do so. I could smell the food from the outskirts of the village, I was the igloo the furthest away from the harbor and the sea. I built it there because it was an opened space for starters and the second reason was that I wanted to be as far away from the water as I plausibly could without being too much of a stranger, though Sokka is stranger than me at times…I walked briskly towards the fire for the warmth and for the food, not sure which is more important to me at the moment though.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I again do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. ****Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. ****I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

_**Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!**_

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to Mike DiMartino and Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee), and ****I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Special Thanks to "The Story Shadow" for helping me with this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

** Thank you "Pinkusa" for your review as well; Glad you liked the last chapter and are still reading this story.**

**Thank you "Mogor" for your review as well; Well I hope that this is soon enough.**

**Thank you "Rushstar32" for your review as well; Well that was the plan, Katara has always been accepting of everyone in the Gang (except for Zuko).**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

**(Time Skip: One Year Later)**

It has been about eighteen months since arriving here at the South Pole. I am slowly adapting to the cold, but it is a very slow process. I am now only sleep about twelve hours and am up for the other half of the day. Gran-Gran taught me to read about six months ago after I requested it because I wanted to learn to read and write, I knew it was important, it is very important not matter in what world or reality I found myself in. Apparently all four nations not only spoke the same language but also wrote it, unless it was a special occasion, then each nation had its own secret written and spoken language.

I also took time in helping train both Sokka and Katara in handed to hand fighting as well as with weapons, such as: Clubs, Spears, Knives and other things like that. Sokka was very good with a boomerang I am thinking he would be good with a sword, but metal was rare down here, we had bone knives and a couple stone knives. I helped Katara train with her water-bending by seeing what worked better and best and have her combining them together and trying to create new moves as well as working on trying to take me down, which was easy said than done. I noticed that the water-bending seemed to mimic the moves of '_Tai Chi Chuan' _I knew the form well enough to help Katara.

I smiled despite myself as I watched Sokka and Katara spar, they were getting better, but as per usual Katara won easily enough. With melting the water around Sokka leaving him on an island of ice. She won by default when she froze him from the neck down in ice, rendering Sokka immobile for the time being. I slowly clapped my hands and said to them "Good job with the spar, I now want you two to fight against me."

Both of my opponents groaned and Sokka said in a whiney voice, "But we just finished sparring you twice before you had me and Katara fight…"

I chuckled softly and said, "Fine Sokka, but I want you to learn a new way to use your boomerang and club and knife combo."

Sokka sighed and said to me frustrated and tired, "Why? I already found ten different ways to use each one…"

I said calmly to him in return, "Because you never know when you need to be creative in a fight. You are excellent at thinking outside of the box and thinking of things most do not think of. Sometimes I think you are borderline crazy, other times I question if you are a genius." I chuckled and added, "You are much more than you think Sokka, and that is why I push you as hard as I do. I want you to be the best you can be."

Sokka sighed and said looking down at his boots "I know Pete, but it sometimes seems you enjoy my torment."

I chuckled softly but said nothing, though truth be told, I did enjoy watching him struggle and overcoming everything I throw at him.

I sighed and asked Katara, "Do you want to practice some more water bending?"

She smiled a little and asked me, "What did you have in mind?"

I smiled in return and said to her, "I was thinking…"

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was having Katara move huge amounts of water and ice as a strength exercise I could see sweat dripping off of her brow as she moved an iceberg to the left picking it up and raised it up and between us, before she dropped it too tired to move it anymore.

The moment it hit the ground a flood of blue and white light cascaded out of the now round iceberg.

Katara closed and shielded her eyes as she looked away, I darted in front of her as I stared straight ahead, my mask dimming the flash of light to a manageable level.

Once the flash of light died down, I slowly walked towards the iceberg, my danger sense was barely there letting me know there was potential danger.

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder.

I said to her in a firm voice, "Go get Sokka. I will see if this is a threat."

Katara looked and saw the silhouette of a human on a huge bison like beasts. She rushed forward and said, "He needs our help!"

I groaned and face-palmed. I hated it when she did not think first. I said coolly, "Katara, you need to think-"

She began to hit on the ice with her bare hands trying to break through the giant ball of ice.

I sighed and walked towards her, I put a hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her back as I said, "Stand back, I am going to have a crack at it."

She nodded her head and took a few steps back as she watched me with curiosity.

I closed my eyes as I focused my energy, I drew my stinger and then threw a punch with nearly all of my strength. The moment my claw went through the ice, the iceberg shattered in a massive gale of wind blowing apart the rest of the iceberg.

The figure inside was a male looking about the same age as Katara and a couple years younger than Sokka. He was wearing orange and yellow clothes and had blue arrows on his head and hands from what I could see. His eyes were closed as he was sitting on some sort of saddle on the beast of his. The animal had an arrow on his forehead, it was mostly white with a brown arrow.

I sighed as Katara rushed past me and into the miniature crater of where the iceberg fell, she called out to me and then said, "He needs help!"

I groaned as I walked to the edge of the crater and slid down the slick side. I placed two fingers on his neck I felt a pulse as I said, "He is alive, just a little cold." I looked at him closer now, he seemed to be between fifteen and sixteen.

I sighed and then said, "From what Gran-Gran told me, he sure looks like an Air-Nomad."

Katara seemed to ignore me as she wrapped her parka around the boy, he slowly opened his eyes and murmured something that I could not quite understand, from the look on Karta's face it looked like she did not understand as she asked softly whispering "What?"

The boy said softly "Where am I?"

I spoke up as I walked towards them even closer "South Pole."

He looked to me and asked nervously "Wh-who are you?"

Katara answered for me, "I am Katara and this is Peter."

I gave him a nod and said, "That I am." I took off my mask revealing my human face, my skin was a pale white from the lack of sun and me not wanting to alter my skin tone. My icy blue eyes looked into his own grey eyes. I could sense that he was powerful and could become even more powerful than even myself and Anakin Skywalker, but he seemed not to have reached his full potential.

He seemed to calm down as he looked to Katara, I could sense his crush on her already.

I sighed and said, "Let's get you and your animal companion to the village."

Katara smiled and said, "Okay let's do that."

The boy smiled and said, "I am Aang."

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. ****Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. ****I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

_**Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!**_

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to Mike DiMartino and Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee), and I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you "Mogor" for your review as well; Well I am glad you think this story is great, here is another chapter.**

**Thank you "Rushstar32" for your review as well; Yes Aang is here, hope you like the next chapter**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

The boy smiled and said, "I am Aang."

Aang sneezed and flew like twelve feet in the air.

Katara gasped and said to him in utter shock and surprise, "You are an Air Bender!"

"Sure Am!" He said with a big grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing for the time being.

A few minutes later we were on the Appa, the Sky Bison and we were walking towards the village while Aang and Katara were chatting, I could tell the boy in the iceberg was hiding something, something important, but I could not figure what he was hiding. I knew he was an Air Bender, he said so himself, I could feel power roll off him in waves, but there was more untapped potential than he was tapping into.

A couple more minutes later, Sokka ran towards us with a fishing spear in hand. I facepalmed knowing the spear would never hold up in actual combat or hunting tiger-seals, it was a _fishing_, key word there **fishing**-spear. But I will admit he is very brave… or he is very, very stupid.

Katara slid off the side of the saddle as she said, "Sokka we found an Air Bender encased in the ice!"

I sighed as I jumped off the back of the saddle careful not to hit the tail of the giant beast as I said, "Or he claimed to be…"

She exclaimed to us, "He sneezed and flew like ten feet in the air!"

Sokka said dryly, "Sure he did, and I am a Fire Bender."

I chuckled softly and walked towards him, as I said, "Sokka, that is a fishing-spear, you should have brought the club and the boomerang."

"I did, see?" He pouted as he gestured to the said weapons strapped on his back.

I sighed and nodded my head as I said, "Very well, good job, though a warrior must never seek a fight out, but rather be ready to fight at all times, but be willing to walk away from a conflict."

Sokka nodded his head as he sighed and said, "Okay… I think I understand. I can't let bloodlust control me, and I must be willing to fight but not look for a fight."

"Yes, that is pretty much what I was saying." I said with a small smile and a nod.

Aang said, "The monks always said that violence is never the answer." He smiled.

I sighed and said, "Let me guess they also said all life is sacred, and you do not eat meat."

Aang smiled bashfully and said, "Yes and yup."

I sighed and groaned I had a feeling he would be a major headache to me in the upcoming years. I could tell he would not bend nor would he break… easily. I said to him wearily "Pray tell me young Aang… why were you frozen in the ice?"

He gasped and said, "The Air Temple, it is under attack!"

Katara said softly, "Aang… that was almost a hundred years ago…"

I said louder and curtly, "Boy, you have been sleeping for a hundred years."

Aang seemed to have paled as he shook his head muttering "No, no I could not have that is not possible!"

I said firmly "Aang why would I, we, lie to you? You were in a state of suspended-animation for about a hundred years."

He shook his head in disbelief as his eyes and tattoos began to glow.

Katara took a step back as did her brother Sokka. I stood my ground as I slowly approached him as I said calmly but loudly "Aang… you need to calm down… you are going to hurt innocents."

Aang sighed and slumped in the shadow as he muttered "It can't be true…"

I sighed as I said, "Let's get you to the village and maybe we can trade stories to see what is going on…"

Aang sighed and nodded his head.

I sighed in relief as he submitted as he guided Appa towards the nearby village. I walked behind Sokka and Katara watching them closely as they were talking in hushed words.

About fifteen minutes later we were in the heart of the village and immediately Aang was a celebrity, he did a few tricks on a glider as he proved to everyone, he was an Air Bender.

I sighed as I leaned against my Igloo as I watched him interact with Katara, I could smell their hormones from here.

Sokka walked towards me and muttered "Show off."

I chuckled dryly and said as I watched Aang do another flip, "Yup."

Sokka asked me, "Sooo… uh… do you want to spar?"

I chuckled and said, "Sure Sokka."

He reached behind his back and drew his club as he nodded his head towards the fighting pit.

I gave him a single nod and said, "Sure." I lead the way there knowing the path all too well by now.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I ducked leaning to the right side as the boomerang missed me by mere inches as Sokka struck at me with a club, I stepped into his guard making him miss me as I struck him in his chest making him stagger back.

I growled softly as I said to the man on the ice, "Get up."

Sokka slowly pushed himself up as he got in a fighting stance, he said tiredly, "I can do this all day."

I gave a small smile under my mask as I thought of one of my mentors, Captain America. He said that a few times. I reached down and picked up an ice ball and threw it at him making him duck and shield his face, that was win I rushed in to attack him.

He swung his club like a golf-club spraying snow and ice into my face making it hard for me to see for a few moments, but I knew where he was due to my spider-sense and the Force. I leg swept his legs as I slid on the ground, I did a back flip and landed on my feet as I looked down at Sokka and said, "Good job, but that is eleven to zero."

I bent down to give him a hand when I felt him kick me behind the knee barely making my knee bend an inch. I chuckle and said to him, "Nice try Sokka, but you need to do better than that to take me down." I helped him up after he gave me his hand.

Sokka sighed and asked in a defeated tone, "Why can't I beat you? Why do you always win?"

I sighed and then said, "Sokka I come from a place where I can pick up a whale on my own. I am stronger and faster than most human and benders… though I think Aang might be a contender in speed."

Sokka sighed and said, "I know, but I just want to beat you fairly."

I gave him a nod and said, "As long as you think you can actually land a hit on me sometimes, but it is not enough to take me out. I am glad you are improving Sokka, but it is not going to be easy."

He gave me a nod of understanding as he sighed as he said, "I am going to go fishing…"

As he said that black snow began to fall, I smelled the air and muttered "Ash…"

Sokka's eyes widen in fear and panic as he saw the ash began to fall "Black Snow… this is bad, very bad…"

I could sense danger coming nigh. I gave him a nod and said to him, "Let's alert the village!"

He nodded as he ran ahead of me yelling as he passed people, "Fire Nation invasion!"

I walked towards my Igloo and found my Light Sabers, I put them on my waist as I walked towards where I sensed where the danger was coming from.

I put on a blue parka and a pair of black boots as I took off my mask but pulled up the hood enough so it hid my face, I did not want to stand out too much, but I wanted to fight for the village, they had accepted me and fed me and I wanted to repay them, even in a small way.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

**_Thank you for all of your support and favorites and follows!_**

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to Mike DiMartino and Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee), and I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you "Mogor" for your review as well; Well I am glad you think this story is great, here is another chapter.**

**Thank you "Rushstar32" for your review as well; Hope you like the next chapter**

**Thank you "harisnorw" for your review as well: Glad you thought it was nice.**

**Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well: Yeah Peter was not being very nice, remember he sees Aang as a variable, something that could be dangerous to his friends, so he will be weary of the stranger. I agree with you Sokka will never beat Peter, but Sokka does not know it and it gives Sokka something to fight for, to be better. As for the Light Sabers, I am still not sure what to do with them, they will not do much good against anything but Earth, but they are a part of him now so he is not willing to part with them. As far as them working... I am not sure, the Force is still here so they ought to work... but as far as him using them I do not know...**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

I put on a blue parka and a pair of black boots as I took off my mask but pulled up the hood enough so it hid my face, I did not want to stand out too much, but I wanted to fight for the village, they had accepted me and fed me and I wanted to repay them, even in a small way.

I quickly sped walked barking out orders to get everyone in shelter.

I could feel danger approaching. I glared ahead of me as I waited for the danger to come. I was willing to protect, to kill should I have to.

About a minute later a large black metal ship cut into the ice and began to come close, I used the Force to slow it down before it could hit the closest igloo.

I sighed in relief before I saw the front of the ship lift up and become a ramp as it slammed down, that was more advanced than what I thought this world would have. I thought to my counter-parts and said to them_, 'Okay Perseus I want you to do the rivets, only along the main-frame. Spider Demon look for the Engine and sabotage it, do not destroy it.'_ They both gave me a mental nod.

Soon three people began to march down the ramp, one had a nasty scar over his left eye and his cheek. I have seen worse, but it was not pleasant. He had two guards behind him.

Sokka like a fool fell into old habits as he ran towards him with a loud battle cry, the scarred man easily tipped and threw Sokka off the ramp and into the snow below, I saw Sokka wriggle himself free. As he slid down the slope and charged again this time yelling out a cry of victory but the scarred man side stepped it, and took the fishing spear from his hands and broke it over his knee and hit Sokka three time in the head.

I chuckled and said to myself, "I've wanted to do that before."

His eyes looked to me and asked in a gruff voice "Where is the Avatar?"

I asked him to buy some time, "What makes you think we have the Avatar? He has not been seen in over a hundred years."

"I am Prince Zuko, I have seen many things and I know what I saw!" The man said with a growl.

I said as I readied myself for a fight, "Leave now and you and your men will be spared."

Zuko's hand became coated in fire as he said, "I will melt everything in sight if I must."

I used the Force to pick up some snow from behind him as I threw it towards me knocking the two guards down. I said keeping Zuko from looking behind, "What if I am the Avatar? Do you think you have a chance at defeating me?"

He said, "I spent years training, meditating, practicing, for this."

I took off my hood and I looked like a common water tribe's man.

Zuko charged at me with fire knives as I stood my ground.

He went to cut me face as I ducked and weaved to stay behind him making him growl as he kicked back launching fire behind him, I side stepped it and kicked his feet from under him, he breathed out fire at me which I front flipped over and landed on the other side of him, I went to kick his ribs, but he rolled out of the way of the strike.

Zuko jumped to his feet and growled as he punched out several strikes of fire, I was forced to dodge and weave around them, not ready for to reveal my healing factor just yet. He made two flame throwers, one out of each arm, as he tried to scissor me. I ran forward and slid underneath the fire, he jumped up and tried to stomp on my face, I caught his foot and went all Hulk on him as I slammed him into the ground on either side of me several times before I let him go.

I stood up and said, "Puny Fire-Bender." I walked towards the ship, as I heard a low groan from behind me.

I walked up the ramp and said mentally to my counter-parts_, 'Okay Perseus, stop unriveting and put it back together.'_

_'I never began, once I sensed you winning the fight.'_ He replied to me.

I sighed and shook my head but this time it was more amused than angry.

My spider sense went off as I did I back flip and landed behind Zuko as he shot a fire blast where I was once standing, I growled and thought to myself, _'Man, these people here are far more durable than the people from my home world and some of the people in the Galaxy.'_, I shook off the distracting thoughts as I was forced to dodge even more attacks, this time with my ferocity than before.

I growled as I used the Force to raise up an ice ball to block an oncoming fire strike. I said, "Have you no honor? Why attack a man when his back is turned?"

Zuko exclaimed angrily, "You would have kicked my ribs had I not rolled out of the way!"

I snorted amused and then said, "And you would have stomped on my face had I not caught it."

Zuko growled as he forced me to dodge even more fire, I was half tempted to Force Choke him and end it, but I did not want to provoke the wrath of the Fire Natation on the Southern Water Tribe.

I saw the damage being done to the village, I sighed and said, "If I go with you, do you swear not to attack and destroy the village, give me your honor and I will go with you onto the ship."

Zuko thought for a moment before he gave me a nod, he walked towards me a patted me down, he frowned as he saw my three Light Sabers, he shrugged and carried them to his room not understanding what they were.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I again do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

**_Thank you for all of your support and favorites and follows!_**

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to Mike DiMartino and Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee), and I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you, "Guest", for your review as well; Glad you think this story is good**

**Thank you "Rushstar32" for your review as well; Hope you like the next chapter, and I loved that scene too.**

**Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well: Peter can change his skin color and tone, so he blended in with the tribe. But you are right, at this time and point in cannon Zuko could not have cared less. Agreed Zuko may not be the best fighter, but he is capable. Peter would heal but he would rather not feel the pain of fire, Spider Demon even less so.**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

I stood in my cell, I paced back and forth in it, it was a four-foot by six-foot metal container. I knew I could break out easily enough, it was only a few inches of steel, it was little more than wet toilet paper to me.

I sighed as I stopped pacing I have not been fed in about a day, I hoped that they would feed me so I would not have to break out of the cell, it would be easy, I could kill everyone on the ship here and now, a simple Force Choke would be needed.

My spider sense went off and I jumped down from the ceiling and sat down in the furthest corner from the door. I smirked slightly as I saw a fat old man come in. The old man had gray hair and a beard he smiled jovially at me I saw he had some food in his hand, and I smelt wine on his breath.

I asked him "Who are you?"

"Iroh." He replied with a kind smile.

I smiled slightly and said, "I am Peter, Peter _Perseus_ Parker."

Iroh smiled and tossed me the bread, I caught it and stood up and asked him, "Why are you taking me away from home, surely you can tell I am not an Air Bender."

He sighed and said, "My nephew thinks you the Avatar, you were able to dodge all of his attacks and managed to defeat his guards."

I sighed with him as I asked, "Why does he need me? I could have killed him and everyone here."

Iroh nodded his head though I could tell he did not believe me. He said, "Murder is almost never the answer."

I gave a dark grin and said coldly, "Murder and killing are not the same thing. You were a general, you lead people to death, tell me, was it worth it in the end. All those who died under your command?"

He stiffened up slightly as his eyes widened slightly, I saw that I had hit a nerve.

I smirked and said continuing, "I see that I hit a nerve, who did you lose, a brother, a son?"

Iroh's eyes narrowed as he said heatedly, "You do not know what it is like."

I darted and stopped in front of him and growled as I bore my three in fangs, "I lost everything! I saw my wife die! I saw my children murdered! Tell, I do not know what loss feels like!" I roared in his face.

To my surprise he did not even flinch as he stood over him my eyes blood red as he looked up to me, "I know the loss of a child. My wife died during child birth, he was all I had and he died."

I sighed and shook my head as I slumped then I said, "Let me guess, your nephew is like a son to you?"

Iroh sighed and gave me a nod.

My eyes returned to their icy blue color as I looked him over, I said, "Iroh, thank you, I will try to spare you and your nephew when I escape."

He gave me a confused look before I grabbed him and pulled him into the cell as I jumped over him and closed the cell door locking him in there.

I jumped into the ceiling and began to crawl up there, I stopped moving and closed my eyes as I began to sense where my Light Sabers were. I moved in that direction as I stayed to the ceiling.

A few minutes later I was in Zuko's room, I used the Force and pulled them to me, I clipped them to my waist and slowly made my way to the deck, I sensed that something big was about to happen, so I began to run towards the upper deck.

Once I made it there, I saw in the distance the flying sky bison with dots on its head and back.

I smirked as I quickly took out two guards and webbed them to the ceiling, I slowly began to take out the guards, there were only about a dozen of them, and I could tell they were not the best.

Soon Zuko was the only one on the deck and his lieutenant.

I slowly began to walk towards them, once I was only a couple of feet away, Zuko spun around and sent a fire ball to my face, I bent back, Matrix style as I did a hand spring to dodge a fire kick from the guard. I landed on my feet as I said, "You best check on your uncle Iroh."

Zuko gasped and roared as he shot fire at me, I growled and jumped over the flame as I landed behind his guard, before I hit him in the temple so I could knock him out without much of a fight.

Zuko growled as he began to kick and punch fire at me in a rage.

I could tell he was sloppy with emotions. I growled as I punched his fist breaking it, Zuko yelled out in pain as he clutched his fist, I did a round-house kick and knocked him out.

I sighed and shook my head as I placed my hand over his broken hand as I began to use the Force to Heal him, my hands began to glow a purple as I used Force Heal to heal his broken hand.

About fifteen minutes later Katara, Sokka and Aang landed on the ship, they saw how everyone was unconscious and then Sokka asked me, "Did you do this… alone?"

I smirked and then said to him, "You know it bud, but can we talk after we get on the road? I will tell you the story on the way to where we are going."

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I again do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

**_Thank you for all of your support and favorites and follows!_**

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air-Bender, all rights belong to Mike DiMartino and Nickelodeon. I do not own Spider-Man, all right belongs to Disney, Marvel (formerly Stan Lee), and I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you "Rushstar32" for your review as well; Hope you like the next chapter, and I loved that scene too.**

**Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well: Eh maybe I did not explain it or state that, but if he can blend in into his surroundings, and change the color scheme of his suit(s), then it would stand to reason that he can manipulate his skin tones at a whim. While I agree Iroh would have been tougher, but who said that Iroh was tricked into being in the prison cell? Yes I agree with you, The Force is not as strong as Peter thinks, in the Star Wars universe, he could, but remember Peter has not tried to use the Force on this (that) level yet. Yes Aang will have his light to shine and his own battles to fight, but it will be a little more different... or I hope it will be... **

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

I told the group of how I escaped keeping a few parts out, not trusting the air bender yet.

Katara asked me concerned, "Are you hurt Peter?"

I smiled reassuringly at her and replied calmly, "I am fine Katara."

Sokka smiled brightly then and said, "You kicked Fire Nation butt!"

I chuckled softly and said, "No one died this time. Next time may be different."

Aang frowned deeply and said to me, "You know all life is sacred…"

I sighed softly and shook my head and said to him, trying to be kind, "Kid, I have seen war. I have seen the worst that sentient beings can do. I used to refuse to kill at all, but now… now I am willing to get my hands bloody. There is a war, and it costs innocents to end it. I wish you well but know killing may have to be on the table to save yourself or your friends."

Aang scowled and said, "But… but there is good in everyone and everything…"

I snorted darkly as my eyes glinted red, "I used to say the same thing kid. Nothing like War to open up eyes."

Aang sighed softly but did not reply to me, I knew it would take a lot more for me to reach him, but at least this was a start.

We all sat in silence for several minutes before I asked, "Where are we going?"

Aang smiled brightly and said, "To the Southern Air Temple!"

I frowned slightly and said, "I fear only pain will you find there."

Aang shook his head and said, "I was just there."

I chuckled dryly and said, "Kid… I think you were an ice-cube longer than you think."

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I have a name, and it is not 'kid'. I am Aang. A-A-N-G, Aaaannng." He said it slowly the last time as if he was talking to a very young child.

I smirked and shook my head amused, until I looked down and saw we were flying high over the ocean. I sighed and shook my head but said nothing more.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: A few Hours Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

A few hours later we arrived at a good place to camp, I gathered some twigs and other burnable things before I came back, I saw Aang standing over a fire, I arched an eyebrow curious on what he used to start the fire, I knew I could start the fire with some lighting, or well a few sparks…

I shrugged my shoulders not caring too much about it, the wind blew the smoke in my direction I smelled meat in it, I frowned but said nothing as I dropped my arm load of brush, "Well I see I came too late, but at least what I gathered will be useful."

Sokka nodded his head and said to me, "Thanks you Peter."

I shrugged my shoulders but said nothing, I saw Aang looking at Katara with stars in his eyes. I blinked and looked again, I rubbed my eyes and triple checked, true, he did have stars in his eyes as if he were an Anime Character.

Katara was either ignoring that or did not notice that.

I sighed softly as I said to Aang, "So Aang. How far away are we from the Southern Air Temple?"

Aang grinned and said to me, "We are a few more hours away, I can't wait to see it! I mean it has been a long time since I have been home."

I sighed again and shook my head and said to me, "Kid… I think it has been over a hundred years… I hope you realize things change, I hope you realize that most of the people you knew are either very old, or maybe even dead."

Katara glared at me and said to me sternly, "No need to be so negative!"

"I am being realistic. Hiding the truth will cause more damage than good." I replied in a soft tone. I shook my head and said, "Katara, trust me, there are reasons that no one has seen an Air Nomad in nearly a Hundred Years."

Sokka placed a hand on my shoulder and said in a cold tone, "Fire Nation?"

I gave him a nod and said, "Yes."

Aang glared at Sokka and I then said, "I have faith that there will be other Air Benders."

I snorted and said coldly, "Listen kid, you are the last Air Bender, get that through your head. Aang, if you want there to be more Air Benders, I suggest you doing something about it. As long as there is the War going on, so long as Fire Lord Oazi is sitting on the flaming throne, there will be war, the moment they see you, there will be a warrant on your head and every one of your companions. Heck, I am sure there is signs of me being wanted since I escaped from their prison."

Aang glared daggers at me and said cold as the northern cold wind, "I bet you deserved it. What did you do, kill some one important?"

I snarled as my eyes turned red as I felt Perseus wanting to take control, I growled and said, "My ship wreck on their water, I swam for days until I was caught by a Fire Nation's fishing boat. They thought I was a spy, they thought I was the Avatar. They tortured me, trying to get me to go into the Avatar State to kill me, so there would be no more Avatar. No more threat to the Fire Nation." I growled as I narrowed my eyes and added. "Pray tell me, how did I earn that oh great Avatar Aang?!" I snarled and clenched my fists.

I stood up and turned on my heels, I heard Aang call out softly in a meek voice, "I-I had no idea… I am sorry…"

I growled before I sighed and said my back turned to them, "As am I Aang, but I suggest leaving the past in the past. The Future is all we have."

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I again do not own anything all of the rights belong to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. Mike DiMartino and** **Nickelodeon own Avatar the Last Air-Bender not me. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

**_Thank you for all of your support and favorites and follows!_**

**Death Fury out, may the Force be with you... **

**Oh and before I forget something important;**

**"_winner123_" has written a new story, it is called; "**_Ominversal Traveler_**" I hope that you check it out and read it.**


End file.
